Simspedia:Grafika na medal/Przyjęte
Tutaj znajdują się archiwalne, przyjęte głosowania na Grafikę na medal. Plik:TS2 Janek Profesorek z niemowlakiem.png thumb|right|200px Ten screenshot pokazuje trud bycia samotnym rodzicem, którego niedawno wyrzucono z pracy, przez co musi żyć ze swych oszczędności. Jego córka cierpi jeszcze bardziej, gdyż jest za młoda, by wspomóc swojego jedynego rodzica na jakikolwiek sposób. Ukazuje to jej zielona aura smutku, której nie może się pozbyć bez pomocy swego ojca (lub jego koleżanki). Jaceu Cośtamcoś 12:00, sty 4, 2020 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: #''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 14:03, sty 4, 2020 (UTC) # 19:43, sty 4, 2020 (UTC) Idealne zdjęcie na początek roku. # ... 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: *Niesamowity i inspirujący opis. To dzieło współczesnej rozgrywki zasługuje na medal i specjalne miejsce w sercu naszej strony głównej. ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 14:03, sty 4, 2020 (UTC) * ... Plik:DSV 1.png thumb|right|200px Jest to świetne ujęcie zza domu Judith Ward. Uwagę może przyciągnąć kontrast spokojnego ogrodu z nigdy nie śpiącym miastem. Uważam, że idealnie nadaje się na Grafikę na medal. 20px Głosy na tak: # Disregarded 14:36, cze 11, 2019 (UTC) # 14:38, cze 11, 2019 (UTC) # ... 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Cierpienia_Romea.png thumb|right|200px Ta oto grafika przedstawia ból, cierpienie, przedwieczne słowa chińskiego starego człowieka z wąsami jak trawa cytrynowa "pamiętaj, nie czyń drugiemu co tobie nie miłe, albo przynajmniej zawsze sprawdzaj czy twoja sajgonka jest dogotowana". Romeo zdradził Julie i tym samym padł ofiarą własnej miłości. Jego miłość i złamane serce Julii sprawia, że zaczyna chorować i umiera w męczarniach. Sprawiedliwości jednak staje się za dość. No więc, następnym razem pamiętaj, że złamanie komuś serca, skończy się złamaniem Ciebie. 20px Głosy na tak: # Mikaecy (dyskusja) 22:21, lut 12, 2019 (UTC) # 22:26, lut 12, 2019 (UTC) # 22:26, lut 12, 2019 (UTC) # Disregarded (dyskusja) 08:49, lut 13, 2019 (UTC) I can feel the eternal pain. # Niedawno (dyskusja) 13:19, lut 15, 2019 (UTC) so much psychologiczne # ... 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Ladneswiatloladnydom.jpg thumb|right|200px Zdjęcie z mojej prywatnej rozgrywki w mieście Oasis Landing, w przyszłości utopijnej. lubię te zdjęcie bo światło bardzo ładnie się ułożyło, i też dlatego że to mój pierwszy dom który robiłem więcej niż 20 minut (lol). no cóż, to tylko zdjęcie. cóż się rozwodzić 20px Głosy na tak: # Niedawno (dyskusja) 16:11, sty 25, 2019 (UTC) # Disregarded (dyskusja) 16:57, sty 25, 2019 (UTC) # Jaceu Cośtamcoś 03:52, sty 26, 2019 (UTC) # 10:48, sty 26, 2019 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:SkaczącyJupiterek.jpg thumb|right|200px Nie mogę dokładnie wytłumaczyć dlaczego uważam iż ta grafika zasługuje na tytuł grafiki na medal, jednak jej widok mnie wzrusza 19:09, sty 20, 2019 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Jaceu Cośtamcoś 19:10, sty 20, 2019 (UTC) Boskie # Disregarded (dyskusja) 19:12, sty 20, 2019 (UTC) Masterpiece # Niedawno (dyskusja) 16:27, sty 25, 2019 (UTC) cieeeekaaaaweeeee # 10:48, sty 26, 2019 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:NianiaZRóżą.png thumb|right|200px Dawno nie było nic z dwójki, więc proponuję zdjęcie z jedną z Miłostoczańskich niań trzymającą różę. Jaceu Cośtamcoś 21:04, sty 5, 2019 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Disregarded (dyskusja) 21:39, sty 5, 2019 (UTC) # Przepiękne 16:43, sty 6, 2019 (UTC) # Mikaecy # ... 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:DwóchSimówWŁódce.png thumb|right|200px Mamy Simów, mamy łódkę, mamy wodę, jakąś górę. Czemu nie ;) ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 20:48, lis 7, 2018 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Disregarded (dyskusja) 20:49, lis 7, 2018 (UTC) Looking good # Nice Jaceu Cośtamcoś 20:55, lis 7, 2018 (UTC) # 21:00, lis 7, 2018 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:UniwersytetLandscapeTS3.jpg thumb|right|200px Miły, ma ciepłą atmosferę, czemu nie. :) ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 11:39, cze 25, 2018 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 12:24, cze 25, 2018 (UTC) # Hund12 • ✎✉ 15:52, cze 27, 2018 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:MiejskieŻycie_KosiarzNaFestiwalu.png thumb|right|200px Moim zdaniem ta grafika jest bardzo ładna. Mroczny Kosiarz przybywa na festiwal smaków. Lampiony dają bardzo ładne światło. Hund12 20px Głosy na tak: # Hund12 • ✎✉ 19:52, maj 26, 2018 (UTC) #''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 19:54, maj 26, 2018 (UTC) # 10:24, maj 27, 2018 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:PiesTS4Fiolek.png thumb|right|200px Tutaj wpisz, dlaczego uważasz, że ta grafika zasługuje na medal 20px Głosy na tak: # FiolekOne (dyskusja) 20:36, mar 11, 2018 (UTC) # 21:29, mar 11, 2018 (UTC) Przynajmniej wreszcie będziemy mieli coś z TS4. # ... 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:OazaSzczęściaPochmurno.jpg thumb|right|200px Pochmurny dzień w Oazie Szczęścia. No ;") ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 22:35, gru 15, 2017 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 14:34, gru 16, 2017 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Ceremonia Zaślubin.jpg thumb|right|200px Trochę romantyzmu na początek jesieni - Ceremonia Zaślubin w Parku Weselnym w Bridgeport. Caroline & Romeo Rake <3 20px Głosy na tak: # Karolina8448 (dyskusja) 19:04, wrz 29, 2017 (UTC) # 19:14, wrz 29, 2017 (UTC) #''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 19:16, wrz 29, 2017 (UTC) # 19:38, wrz 29, 2017 (UTC) # Jaceu (dyskusja) 08:26, wrz 30, 2017 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:NocWGranitowychKaskadach.png thumb|right|200px Noc spowiła Granitowe Kaskady. W tą cichą noc lampy świecą, dając przyjemne światło. Klimatyczna grafika. - Hund12 • ✎✉ 20px Głosy na tak: # Hund12 • ✎✉ 16:54, sie 7, 2017 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:SłoneczneWybrzeżeTS3S.jpg right|200px Kolorowo, fajne widoczki, dobrze wpasuje się w wakacyjny klimat. :) ~''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 17:09, lip 9, 2017 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 17:09, lip 9, 2017 (UTC) # 17:11, lip 9, 2017 (UTC) # Jaceu (dyskusja) 17:28, lip 9, 2017 (UTC) # ... 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Pole w Shang Simla.jpg thumb|right|200px nie umiem opisywwać zdjęć wwięc... sami zadecydujcie. 20px Głosy na tak: # ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 18:52, maj 13, 2017 (UTC) # 19:01, maj 13, 2017 (UTC) # ... 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:MrocznaWierzbowaZatoczka.png thumb|right|200px Hmm... Raczej mało jest grafik na medal z The Sims 4, a ta grafika, wykonana przeze mnie wygląda całkiem fajnie (Wierzbowa Zatoczka spowita mgłą o zmroku). Jakby ktoś miał wątpliwości, zdjęcie zostało zrobione w tej części miasta z biblioteką, siłownią itd. przy jeziorze. Takie rzeczy można ujrzeć w dali. 20px Głosy na tak: # Hund12 (dyskusja) 19:27, mar 8, 2017 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * Długo jeszcze będzie trwać głosowanie? - Hund12 (dyskusja) 19:33, mar 15, 2017 (UTC) * ... Plik:RybyKtóreNieUmiejąByćRybami.jpg right|200px Bardzo normalne ryby w Shang Simla + ładne widoczki w tle. Czego jeszcze potrzeba? :') ~ 20px Głosy na tak: # ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 15px|link=Użytkownik:Arma3000 21:00, lut 18, 2017 (UTC) # 21:01, lut 18, 2017 (UTC) # Wesyl (dyskusja) 00:30, lut 19, 2017 (UTC) # Hund12 11:16, lut 19, 2017 (UTC) # # # 23:48, lut 24, 2017 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Bałwany w The Sims 3.jpg thumb|right|200px Wstawiam bałwanki na GNM, bo mają taki zimowy klimacik. 23:03, sty 26, 2017 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 23:03, sty 26, 2017 (UTC) # Hund12 18:02, sty 27, 2017 # ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 15px|link=Użytkownik:Arma3000 17:07, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: *Taki trochę bałwani gang :P Podoba mi się :) ~ Hund12 *Daję okejkę za armię bałwanów ech ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 15px|link=Użytkownik:Arma3000 17:07, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) Plik:MorzeSunsetValley.jpg thumb|right|200px Uważam, że ta grafika nadaje się na medal, ponieważ jest schludna i estetyczna. Przedstawia ona widok na morze Sunset Valley oraz dom rodziny Wolff. 20px Głosy na tak: # 21:08, sty 8, 2017 (UTC) # ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Armagedon3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Armagedon3000| • Edycje]] 15px|link=Użytkownik:Armagedon3000 21:26, sty 8, 2017 (UTC) # 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:IslaParadisoWidoczki.jpg thumb|200px Fajny widoczek, kolory i w ogóle. ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Armagedon3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Armagedon3000| • Edycje]] 15px|link=Użytkownik:Armagedon3000 13:21, gru 8, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Armagedon3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Armagedon3000| • Edycje]] 15px|link=Użytkownik:Armagedon3000 13:21, gru 8, 2016 (UTC) # 13:23, gru 8, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:PonureBridgeport.jpg thumb|right|200px Zdjęcie przedstawia Bridgeport w trochę innym wydaniu. Mi się podoba, a wam? ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Armagedon3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Armagedon3000| • Edycje]] 15px|link=Użytkownik:Armagedon3000 19:25, wrz 10, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Armagedon3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Armagedon3000| • Edycje]] 15px|link=Użytkownik:Armagedon3000 19:25, wrz 10, 2016 (UTC) # 19:28, wrz 10, 2016 (UTC) # 19:44, wrz 10, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Simka zafascynowana plumbobem.jpg thumb|right|200px Simka, która spogląda zaciekawiona na kryształek nad sobą. Pewnie jeszcze nie wie, że jej życie to tylko symulacja pełna bugów. :D 01:37, sie 16, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 01:37, sie 16, 2016 (UTC) # 12:56, sie 17, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Simka przy ognisku.png thumb|right|200px Coś nowego na stronę główną, Simka grająca przy ognisku w Granitowych Kaskadach. Ładny las - akurat na wakacje. 20px Głosy na tak: # # # ... 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Zaręczyny w Bridgeport.jpg thumb|right|200px Zaręczyny na tle pięknego miasta Bridgeport. 20px Głosy na tak: # Karolina8448 (dyskusja) 18:05, kwi 24, 2016 (UTC) # 18:23, kwi 24, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Bawiący się kot.png thumb|right|200px Kotek bawiący się zabawką, wydaje się być zadowolony =) 16:34, sty 17, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 16:34, sty 17, 2016 (UTC) # # ''Mighty Arma'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Armagedon3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Armagedon3000| • Edycje]] 15px|link=Użytkownik:Armagedon3000 16:36, sty 17, 2016 (UTC) # # 19:14, sty 18, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Simka głaszcząca pingwina.jpg right|200px Zima, pingwin, pidżama, śnieg... Chciałem zrobić zimowy screen, wyszło to. Myślę, że nie jest złe. :D 23:10, sty 9, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 23:10, sty 9, 2016 (UTC) # 12:49, sty 10, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Załamana Simka.jpg thumb|right|200px Grafika ta ukazuje podwójny dramatyzm: dramatyzm Simki biegnącej do toalety oraz dramatyzm Simki która zorientowała się że to toaleta dla mężczyzn. Smutek i tragedię można wręcz poczuć. 20:26, lis 28, 2015 (UTC) Możecie też uznać że ona bije temu ToiToi-owi pokłony 20px Głosy na tak: # 20:26, lis 28, 2015 (UTC) # 20:29, lis 28, 2015 (UTC) # # 20:33, lis 28, 2015 (UTC) # 23:21, lis 28, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: #Ta grafika oddaje tyle emocji ;O 20:29, lis 28, 2015 (UTC) * ... Plik:DeszczwTwinbrook.jpg thumb|right|200px No cóż, za bardzo nie wiem co powiedzieć. Po prostu bardzo podoba mi się to deszczowe zdjęcie Twinbrook, mam nadzieję, że wam też ;) 18:56, lis 23, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 18:56, lis 23, 2015 (UTC) # 19:33, lis 23, 2015 (UTC) # 22:12, lis 13, 2015 (UTC) Piękne *^* # # 21:39, lis 24, 2015 (UTC) # ... 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Diana i Danielle.png thumb|right|200px Proponuję to zdjęcie z uwagi na fakt, że w naszych zasobach jest zdecydowanie za mało screenów z The Sims 2, a poza tym dawno nie mieliśmy grafiki na medal. Ciepłe kolory, jesienny klimat i dwie Simki wyrażające swoją miłość. Według mnie zdjęcie spełnia wszystkie warunki. 16:29, lis 8, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 16:29, lis 8, 2015 (UTC) # 16:32 lis 8, 2015 (UTC) # 16:33, lis 8, 2015 (UTC) No jasne że tak! :D # 13:11, lis 11, 2015 (UTC) # 17:00, lis 12, 2015 (UTC) W pewien sposób mnie urzekło ^^ 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Wschód słońca nad lesna polana.png thumb|right|200px Grafika pochodzi z The Sims 4. Przedstawia ona bajecznie piękne miejsce o nazwie Leśna Polana. Jest to moje jedno z nielicznych zdjęć autorskich. Mnie się po prostu podoba. (jak można byłoby zrobić brzydkie zdjęcie ładnego miejsca xD) 20px Głosy na tak: # 21:30, sie 16, 2015 (UTC) # 10:24, sie 17, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:MgłaWBridgeport.jpg thumb|right|200px Trochę ponuro, ale mi się podoba :) 20px Głosy na tak: # # # # 20:45, cze 21, 2015 (UTC) # 19:24, cze 22, 2015 (UTC) Jezz, jakie to piękne *o* # 19:20, cze 22, 2015 (UTC) I liek trainz. 20px Głosy na nie: #... Dyskusja: *... Plik:Widok Barnacle Bay.jpg thumb|200px Przeszukując screenshoty z gry znalazłam takiż oto plik, a że dawno nie mieliśmy grafiki na medal pomyślałam, że warto spróbować. Plik przedstawia widok na kawałek Barnacle Bay od strony morza. Ładny krajobraz, zachód słońca, morze i plaża, czego chcieć więcej? 20px Głosy na tak: # 13:23, kwi 2, 2015 (UTC) # # 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * A to nie jest Barnacle Bay? * Wiedziałam, że albo to albo to ;-; Z Moon ustaliłyśmy, że to SS, ale Ty częściej grasz w Simy, więc myślę, że masz rację :P * Poznałam po moście :) Plik:Brigdeport nocą.png thumb|right|200px Bridgeport nocą prezentuje się świetnie, widać blaski reflektorów i wysokościowce. Piękny miastowy "krajobraz". 20px Głosy na tak: # # # 14:52, lut 18, 2015 (UTC) # 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Flo w wykonaniu AsiAsiJej.png thumb|right|200px Cóż... Florencja Delarosa to jedna z moich ulubionych Simek (nie mówiąc o tym, że w oryginalnej grze dzieli imię (i, w moich wyobrażeniach, także głos) z Florence Welch <3). To tylko jedno z wielu zdjęć, jakie jej zrobiłam - uważam, że jest ładne, poza tym ostatnio GNM to w większości screeny z The Sims 3, a ja wciąż kocham Dwójkę. I chyba nie szkodzi spróbować :) 20px Głosy na tak: # 16:43, sty 3, 2015 (UTC) # Czemu nie? # 17:44, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Simka na łyżwach.jpg thumb|right|200px Grafika przedstawia Simkę jeżdżącą na łyżwach, co jak najbardziej pasuje do klimatu nadchodzącej zimy. Uważam, że zdjęcie spełnia wszystkie powyższe wymagania i nadaje się do GNM ;) 16:59, lis 23, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 16:59, lis 23, 2014 (UTC) # 19:07, lis 24, 2014 (UTC) # GoodTime 21:53, lis 27, 2014 (UTC) # Martinlucas17 22:29, lis 27, 2014 (UTC) # 14:08, lis 28, 2014 (UTC) Nie wiedzieć czemu kojarzy mi się ona z ptakiem :D. 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Zombie z parasolem.jpg thumb|right|200px No cóż... mina godna oscara ;P Ah, tak, zapomniałabym - przedstawia pewną czarownicę, która była bardzo ciekawska i chciała wypróbować działanie eliksiru zombifikacji, na własnej skórze 20px Głosy na tak: # Moshino miu (dyskusja) 16:31, paź 31, 2014 (UTC) # 16:44, paź 31, 2014 (UTC) # 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Rosie w ogniu.jpg thumb|right|200px Zdjęcie przedstawia złą czarownicę, najwyraźniej cieszącą się z pecha innych ludzi. Jedna z niewielu grafik nie przedstawiających widoków trójkowych otoczeń. Tym razem coś nowego (nie licząc obecnej grafiki na medal). Ja jestem na tak i uważam, to za ładną grafikę. 20px Głosy na tak: # # 19:58, paź 10, 2014 (UTC) # 20:00, paź 10, 2014 (UTC) # Loona87 (dyskusja) 14:51, paź 11, 2014 (UTC) # And when the truth finally dawns, it dawns in fire! # 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Ogniskonaplazy.jpg thumb|right|200px Myślę, że ta grafika zasługuje na medal. Jest ognisko, piękne widoki z tyłu. GoodTime 12:04, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # GoodTime 12:02, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) # Kinu 203 (dyskusja) 12:28, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) # Ładne widoczki, tylko ten grymas dziewczynki trochę psuje :v # Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 13:52, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) # Sama bym poszła na takie ognisko ;D # 19:47, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Tęcza nad Oasis Landing.jpg thumb|right|200px Według mnie ładny widok, przyjemnie będzie na to patrzeć na pierwszej stronie głównej :) 20px Głosy na tak: # Mi się podoba, ta tęcza *u* # 16:11, lip 11, 2014‎ (UTC) Uwielbiam takie pejzaże <3 # 16:19, lip 11, 2014‎ (UTC) Chciałabym tak mieszkać :3 # 10:00, lip 14, 2014 (UTC) # Paulina28092001 (dyskusja) 11:48, lip 18, 2014 (UTC)Paulina28092001 13:45, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) # 16:38, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # GoodTime 16:42, lip 11, 2014 (UTC) Jestem ślepa. gdzie tęcza? ;_; Dyskusja: * Buzię widzę w tym tęczu! 18:54, lip 11, 2014 (UTC) * ... Plik:IslaParadisoZimą.jpg thumb|right|200px Zdjęcie, uważam że jest śliczne, chociaż nie pasuje do tej pory roku. Poza tym dawno nie było żadnej GNM. Głosy na tak:20px # # # Moonlight Music # #... Głosy na nie:20px # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Riverview w wiosennych barwach.png thumb|right|200px Zdjęcie ilustruje rzekę Simomon w Riverview podczas rozkwitu wiosny, która zbliża się do nas wielkimi krokami. Myślę, że zasługuje na medal. :) Uprzedzając wszelkie pytania: kolory były lekko poprawiane przeze mnie. xd Ciastkoo [[User talk:Ciastkoo|''Je ne parle pas français.]] 16:02, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na tak:' # Ciastkoo [[User talk:Ciastkoo|''Je ne parle pas français.]] 16:02, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) # 16:04, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) # 16:10, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) # Żadna moja grafika nie przebije tego O.o # Cudowny widok. 14:54, lut 25, 2014 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na nie:' # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Ksiezyc1.jpg 200px|thumb Księżyc nad Isla Paradiso podczas pełni. Tajemnicza mgła i szare niebo sprawiają, że ma się magiczne uczucie. 20px Głosy na tak: # # 14:51, lut 6, 2014 (UTC) # # 07:14, lut 7, 2014 (UTC) # 11:51, lut 7, 2014 (UTC) # Piękne *-* I jeszcze ten mój ukochany deszcz... By the way, fajny podpis, Arma xD 12:35, lut 7, 2014 (UTC) # # 16:08, lut 9, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # GoodTime 06:27, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) Isla Paradiso i księżyć.. nie pasuje.. lepszy by był pejzaż ze słońcem.. księżyc raczej pasuje do mrocznych otoczeń typu Moonlight Falls albo Północna Grota.. # Nic ciekawego. ;_; Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Bridgeport kolorowo1.jpg 200px|thumbObraz przedstawia Bridgeport podczas nocy. Łatwo dostrzec kolorowe światła rozświetlające miasto. Moim zdaniem nadaje się na grafikę na medal. 20px Głosy na tak: # # Jakie śliczne *-* Wampir555 the dark side 14:03, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) # TAK. Miasta w Trójce są super ^^ # Lillyluvsims I love it! 17:20, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) Cudne <3 # Tak ładnego zdjęcia w zgłoszeniu na GNM już dawno nie widziałam :) 09:49, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) #Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 13:57, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) #Ładne.. ale moim zdaniem trochę źle zrobione.. powinno być troszkę dalej od miasta by nie przycinać tak brzydko mostu... GoodTime 15:55, paź 26, 2013 (UTC) # 18:57, paź 26, 2013 (UTC) Zdecydowanie lepsza od poprzedniej. 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Bridgeport - pejzaż.jpg thumb|right|200px Oto zdjęcie Bridgeport. Wystawiam go na głosowanie na GNM dlatego że uważam że to bardzo ładne zdjęcie a poza tym nigdy nie widziałam innego zdjęcia zrobionego z tej strony tego miasta. 20px Głosy na tak: # Lillyluvsims I love it! Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 19:21, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) # Jakie piękne *.* #Wampir555 catch me if you can. ♥ 19:26, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) mi się podoba ;) # Ładne *_* # 11:44, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) #--Majeranek_97 18:53, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) bynajmniej nie zima. jakoś takie fajniejsze,cieplejsze 20px Głosy na nie: # 19:36, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) Grafika... ten płot... teren... # 21:12, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) # GoodTime 12:14, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) znacznie lepiej by było troszkę wyżej dać kamerę i zrobić lepsze zdjęcie miasta.. poza tym to to w ogóle nie przypomina Bridgeport *.* (albo ja mam jakieś zwidy) # 13:49, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) Środek ładny, ale na górze i na dole można pobawić się w liczenie pikseli. #Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 10:26, wrz 9, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: * Proszę o dodanie tej grafiki do jakiegoś artu (byleby tylko do niego pasowała). Ale tak to niezła, chociaż... jak się dobrze przyjrzeć, to w oddali wszystko jest w słabej jakości... Płot mi akurat nie przeszkadz :P. 19:26, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) *Juz wstawiłam dawno :). A co do tego ze plot i teren - Robiłam to zdjęcie z jednej z wyższych gór w Bridgeport. W moim zamiarze artystycznym było uchwycenie czegoś co jest daleko niż tego co jest najblizej. Lillyluvsims I love it! Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 19:52, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) ** No tak, ale kamerę można było ustawić trochę wyżej (by było widać to, co znajduje się na dole, a nie drzewa na pierwszym planie) i ustawić lepsze ustawienia grafiki. To wszystko :) 20:51, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) Plik:SunsetValleyZimą.jpg thumb Grafika przedstawia piękne widoki Sunset Valley podczas Zimy. Moim zdaniem zdjęcie nadaje się na grafikę na medal. Armagedon3000 Give me SMS Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 20:02, lip 28, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Armagedon3000 Dyskusja Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 19:03, lip 28, 2013 (UTC) #Lillyluvsims I love it! Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 19:39, lip 28, 2013 (UTC) Bardzo ładne zdjęcie. # Pierwsza reakcja: woooah... xD Lubię zimę w simsach :) # Gorąco więc zima jest spoko xD :D #Wampir555 before death ♥ Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 20:11, lip 28, 2013 (UTC) mi się podoba. 20px Głosy na nie: # 19:10, lip 28, 2013 (UTC) Ładne, ale moim zdaniem zbyt puste. Przydałoby się coś więcej, niż tylko wzgórze i kilkanaście sosen pokryte śniegiem. # 20:43, lip 28, 2013 (UTC) Lubię biel, ale tu niewiele jest poza nią. #Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 21:42, lip 28, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: * ... Kategoria:Głosowania